harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter Trading Card Game Base Set
The Harry Potter Trading Card Game Base Set was the first set of cards of Harry Potter Trading Card Game, introduced in August 2001. With 116 cards, the first set was based on Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone book by J.K.Rowling. List of Cards *1. Dean Thomas (Character) *2. Draco Malfoy HPP (Character) *3. Draco Malfoy FP (Character) *3. Draco Malfoy (Character) *4. Dragon's Escape (Adventure) *5. Elixir of Life (Spell) *6. Gringotts' Cart Ride (Adventure) *7. Hannah Abbott (Character) *8. Harry Potter (Character) *9. Hermione Granger (Character) *10. Hermione Granger V1. (Character) *10. Hermione Granger V2. (Character) *11. Human Chess Game (Adventure) *12. Invisibility Cloak (Item) *13. Nearly Headless Nick (Character) *14. Obliviate (Spell) *15. Professor Filius Flitwick (Character) *16. Professor Severus Snape (Character) *17. Ron Weasley (Character) *18. Rubeus Hagrid (Character) *19. Troll in the Bathroom (Adventure) *20. Unicorn (Creature) *21. Delivery Owl (Creature) *22. Draught of Living Death (Spell) *23. Harry Hunting (Adventure) *24. History of Magic (Spell) *25. Incendio (Spell) *26. Malevolent Mixture (Spell) *27. Meet the Centaurs (Adventure) *28. Mountain Troll (Creature) *29. Mrs Norris (Creature) *30. Nobert (Creature) *31. Phoenix Feather Wand (Item) *32. Platform 9 3/4 (Spell) *33. Potion Ingredients (Item) *34. Raven to Writing Desk (Spell) *35. Shrinking Potion (Spell) *36. Titillando (Spell) *37. Transfiguration Exam (Spell) *38. Transfiguration Test (Spell) *39. 4 Privet Drive (Adventure) *40. Alchemy (Spell) *41. Apothecary (Spell) *42. Apparate (Spell) *43. Baby Dragon (Creature) *44. Bluebell Flames (Spell) *45. Burning Bitterroot Balm (Spell) *46. Cage (Item) *47. Confundus (Spell) *48. Diagon Alley (Adventure) *49. Dogbreath Potion (Spell) *50. Draco's Trick (Spell) *51. Dragon Heart Wand (Item) *52. Fumos (Spell) *53. Guard Dog (Creature) *54. Hiding From Snape (Adventure) *55. Kelpie (Creature) *56. Logic Puzzle (Spell) *57. Mysterious Egg (Spell) *58. Nurture (Spell) *59. Ollivanders (Spell) *60. Peeves Causes Trouble (Adventure) *61. Pet Toad (Creature) *62. Pomfrey's Pick-Me-Up (Spell) *63. Potions Exam (Spell) *64. Reptile House (Adventure) *65. Silver Cauldron (Item) *66. Snuffling Potion (Spell) *67. Stupefy (Spell) *68. Take Root (Spell) *69. Transmogrify (Spell) *70. Unusual Pets (Adventure) *71. Vanishing Glass (Spell) *72. Winged Keys (Item) *73. Accio (Spell) *74. Avifors (Spell) *75. Baubillious (Spell) *76. Boa Constrictor (Creature) *77. Boil Cure (Spell) *78. Borrowed Wand (Item) *79. Cauldron to Sieve (Spell) *80. Curious Raven (Creature) *81. Dungbomb (Spell) *82. Epoximise (Spell) *83. Erumpent Potion (Spell) *84. Fluffy Falls Asleep (Spell) *85. Forest Troll (Creature) *86. Forgetfulness Potion (Spell) *87. Foul Brew (Spell) *88. Giant Tarantula (Creature) *89. Hagrid and the Stranger (Spell) *90. Homework (Spell) *91. Hospital Wing (Spell) *92. Illegibilus (Spell) *93. Incarcifors (Spell) *94. Lost Notes (Spell) *95. Magical Mishap (Spell) *96. Noxious Poison (Spell) *97. Out of the Wood (Spell) *98. Pet Rat (Creature) *99. Pewter Cauldron (Item) *100. Potions Mistake (Spell) *101. Remembrall (Item) *102. Restricted Section (Spell) *103. Scottish Stag (Creature) *104. Snape's Question (Spell) *105. Squiggle Quill (Spell) *106. Steelclaw (Spell) *107. Surly Hound (Creature) *108. Toe Biter (Spell) *109. Vermillious (Spell) *110. Vicious Wolf (Creature) *111. Wingardium Leviosa! (Spell) *112. Wizard Crackers (Spell) *113. Care of Magical Creatures (Lesson) *114. Charms (Lesson) *115. Potions (Lesson) *116. Transfiguration (Lesson) See also *Harry Potter Trading Card Game fr:Harry Potter Trading Card Game#Base Category:Harry Potter Trading Card Game